Meitys, la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange
by Eledwen
Summary: Meitys est la fille de Bellatrix. Elle naît un an après son cousin Drago. Seulement sa mère fut emprisonnée à Askaban ainsi que son père. La petite fut donc élevée par Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eu l'âge de huit ans qu'elle apprit qui était ses parents. Cette année pour la rentrée, elle à peur d'être à Serpentard, et de devenir comme ses géniteurs.


Note de début de chapitre :

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me présente vite fait, je m'appelle Morgane (Meity pour les intimes!) j'ai 14 ans, et j'ai pris la décision décrire une fiction sur Harry Potter (et peut-être d'autres sujet aussi). Je vous préviens, j'écris depuis pas si longtemps que cela, et je ne suis pas très sur de moi. Donc si quelque chose vous gène (surtout si la fiction commence à virer au Mary-sue...) j'aimerais être prévenue, parce que je ne sais pas trop comment on reconnaît une fiction comme cela.

Merci beaucoup et sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

**Meitys, la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange**

Une jeune fille marchait à côté d'une sorcière au Chemin de Traverse. La petite avait des cheveux noir de jais bouclés, les yeux de la même couleur, le teint blafard, un corps svelte, et toute habillé de noir. Oui, tout le monde la regardait car c'était elle. Meitys. Meitys Lestrange. La fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. La sorcière qui l'accompagnait n'était autre que sa tante, Narcissa Malefoy. La petite, et tout le monde l'avait remarquer, était plutôt timide, et moins, beaucoup moins, arrogante que sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais fait souffrir qui que ce soit, au contraire, puisqu'elle détestait voir quelqu'un blessé et la vue du sang la dégouttait. Cette année, elle rentrait à Poudlard, et elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, elle ne voulait pas être comme sa mère ! Cette mère qui ne l'a même pas élevée puisqu'elle est allée à Askaban et pareil pour son père. Ses parents, qu'elle ne considérait même pas comme cela. Pour elle c'était des monstres de la pire espèce ! Elle n'aurais sans doute jamais dû demander à des gens la vérité sur sa mère. Mais bon, le mal est fait, et au final, elle ne regrette pas de le savoir. Alors qu'elle marchait, sa tante la prit par le poignet et la tourna vers elle.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? La librairie c'est ici, pas plus loin !

Meitys baissa la tête et s'excusa avec une voix faiblarde. Elle parlait très peu.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda autours d'elle. Plein de monde, beaucoup trop à son goût d'ailleurs. Elle regarda à l'étage, et elle vit son cousin, déjà habiller de la robe de sorcier de la maison Serpentard. Drago ne l'aimait pas vraiment, voir pas du tout. Lucius, qui était venu lui aussi, salua sa femme et sa nièce. La jeune sorcière regarda son oncle et dit :

-Mon oncle ? Pourquoi tant de monde ici ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Même si elle parlait peu, elle n'en restait pas moins polie. Lucius la prit par la main et l'emmena à travers la foule, et la jeune fille compris. Guilderoy Lockhart... Elle ne l'aimait pas. Prétentieux et en plus, il souriait pour un rien. La petite remarqua alors un jeune garçon, un peu plus grand qu'elle avec une cicatrice sur le front, portant la cape des Gryffondor. Harry Potter. C'était donc lui. Elle eu soudain la désagréable impression que on la regardait. Elle regarda autours d'elle, et en effet, certaines personnes la regardait, et tout le monde faisait passer le mot « la fille de la folle est là... faites attention, on ne sais jamais avec les Lestranges... ». Elle essaya d'ignorer mais au bout de quelques minutes, tout les regards étaient sur elle. Hostiles, froids, méprisants. Elle n'avait rien fait, et pourtant, tout le monde lui en voulait. Elle regarda alors le dénommer Harry Potter, qui lui, lui souria. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main, mais, son oncle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à serrer la main du Gryffondor, le père Malefoy abaissa la main de sa nièce et celle d'Harry. Bon, eh bien voilà qui était fait. Elle souria faiblement et hocha doucement la tête. Harry fit de même, et le magicien s'approcha.

-Ça alors... Meitys Lestrange et Harry Potter... J'ai connus vos parents, vous savez.

Il prit les deux enfants et les attira vers lui, et leur tendit une pile de livre après avoir demander aux photographes de les prendre en photo tout les trois. La petite ne voulait pas des livres, mais par politesse, elle les accepta. Avant de partir, et sous le regard étonner des Weasley (son cousin les ayants appeler comme cela) elle salua Harry et parti. Elle donna au passage ses livres dédicacer à une fille qui sauta de joie. Sa tante et elle allèrent ensuite chez Ollivender. Le marchand de baguette regarda stupéfait Meitys.

-Je me souvient de la baguette que j'ai vendu à vos parents. Des baguettes puissantes. Et se sont devenu des êtres maléfiques...

Narcissa toussa et remit les pendules à l'heure, lui rappelant que si elles était là, c'était pour la baguette de Meitys. Le vieil homme toussa et alla chercher une première baguette. Résultat : une vitre en moins.

Il alla chercher une autre baguette. Résultat ? Eh bien des lampes en moins.

Troisième baguette. Résultat : Rien... juste une douce chaleur et un halo de lumière pâle l'entourait elle et la baguette.

-Eh bien voilà votre baguette. La baguette choisit son sorcier. Ne l'oubliez pas Meitys.

La petite hocha doucement la tête. Et regarda sa baguette avant de la redonner à Ollivender. Narcissa paya la baguette, et elle sortirent de la boutique. Elle allèrent ensuite chez la couturière, . Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, la petite fille fut prise tout de suite. Il n'a fallu qu'une demi-heure pour voir le résultat. Une robe de sorcier parfaite, et à sa taille avec le symbole de Poudlard. Elle espérait vraiment voir le symbole de Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou encore Poufsouffle...mais pas la maison de Serpentard. Elle ne veux pas porter pendant sept années cette couleur vert émeraude ni voir se serpent... Elle ne veux pas être comme sa mère. Ni comme son père.

-Ton oncle a dû s'occuper du reste de tes fournitures ainsi que celle de Drago. Tu auras un chat aussi. Tu en prendras soin. Il est hors de question que je le fasse à ta place.

Sa tante la regarda sérieusement. Meitys savait très bien que sa tante ne rigolait pas. Elle hocha donc la tête et elles rentrèrent.

Le soir venu, la petite alla se coucher. Elle était impatiente d'aller à Poudlard, même si elle craignait la décision du choipaux quant à la maison ou elle allait être.

Note de fin de chapitre :

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et si il y a quelque chose qui vous gène ou quelque chose pour m'améliorer n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Salut !


End file.
